


'Cause I Love How It Feels When I Break The Chains

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jemma Simmons, F/M, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Jemma takes no nonsense in this, Sexism, Wonder Woman AU, and I love her for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After escaping from Hydra and crashing close to an island that seems to be inhabited only by woman, Fitz finds an unlikely ally.// A FitzSimmons Wonder Woman AU





	'Cause I Love How It Feels When I Break The Chains

**Author's Note:**

> cartererogers asked for a FitzSimmons Wonder Woman AU and I know there's a wonderful edit by cardb0rdeaux that I sadly don't have the link to, but it's amazing and I love it so much!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic here, and thanks for checking out. The title is from Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons.

If Fitz was going to be honest, he hadn’t expected his day to go like it had. He had been trying to escape from Hydra, having gotten the information that he needed from them, the information about the bioweapon they had created, the weapon that could cause so much death and pain if it was used. It had been his mission to retrieve the information, or as much of it as possible from under Hydra’s very gaze. He had been undercover for months, and it had gotten to the point where he thought that he would never succeed.

But he had succeeded, managing to grab the notebook from Daniel Whitehall’s office. It had been a tense moment; pushing open the door, reaching in and grabbing the thing. He had hidden it under his jacket, pulling up his collar as if to try and hide himself, and then he fled the base, hoping that no one would catch him. But he hadn’t managed to escape unseen. Someone had caught him as he was making his way out of the building. He had been walking quickly, but not so quick as to warrant unwanted attention. But in the end, his plan had failed.

Whitehall’s men had followed him out of the door, shouting at him to stop and without really realising where he was really going, he had headed straight to the airfield, taking the first plane that he could and had fled. He didn’t even both to check if he were being tailed.

All he had known was to get back to the main S.H.I.E.L.D base in London. Get the information back to Mace. He would know what to do. He would know the next steps to take.

But, unfortunately, that had never happened. Halfway to London, his plane had crashed, somewhere of the coast of an island called Themyscira, an island that he had never even heard off. He had been trapped in the wreckage of the plane until someone, one of the women who lived there, had swam out to where he had crashed and pulled him out, dragging him to safety. She had starred at him in amazement, taking everything about him in, her soft whiskey eyes twinkling in the sun, but there hadn’t been time to thank her as it turned out Hydra _had_ followed him.

And they were heading right for the beach. A look of panic had passed over her face as she took in about a dozen Hydra agents racing towards them, armed, and before Fitz really understood what was happening, there was a fight, women coming from everywhere to take on Hydra. Fitz had fallen back, not wanting to get caught in the battle, he only had the basic training when it came to combat, and anyway, these women seemed more than capable of taking on Hydra alone but he had taken two shots; the first taking down the agent who was about to shot the woman who saved him, and the agent who had taken down someone seemingly important to her, a woman called Peggy. She had held the other woman as she lay dying, crying and begging her not to leave. The other woman, Peggy, told her something, whispered something to her and she nodded, but what words were exchanged, Fitz didn’t know. The battle was over at this point, Hydra having lost but casualties had been suffered on both sides, bodies lay on the beach, where the waves continued to gently lap at the sand.

Then he had been arrested.

Which had been a somewhat unique experience if Fitz was going to be wholly honest with himself. He had never been arrested before, especially not on an island that he had never heard of that seemed to be inhabited by only women.

They had taken him to a room, and used some rope to get information of him. Once they had wrapped it around him, he found that he couldn’t tell any lies without experiencing pain. So he had told them the truth, about who he was, where he was from, what he was doing and what Hydra was planning. He found it very hard to stop talking once he had started.

Eventually, they had let him go, taking him down to a room full of pools so that he could bath, something that he was thankful for, but the woman from earlier, the woman who had saved his life had come down to see him, walking into the room unannounced before he had fully finished wrapping the towel around himself. He had let out a shriek when he looked up to find her smiling there, hand extended. She had introduced herself as Jemma Simmons, and told him that she was coming with him back to London. That she was going to help him.

He hadn’t had much chance to protest as she dragged him across the now darkened island (thankfully she had let him get dressed and grab his personal items before all but kidnapping him) to where a boat lay, already packed with supplies including a shield and a sword (something that he decided not to question) and now the two of them, Jemma now asleep, wrapped in her cloak, where heading to London.

So yeah, it was a somewhat eventful day.

***

She awoke to the gentle bopping of the boat, the waves lapping gently against the wood and she opened her eyes, looking up at the sky, grey and cloudy, so unlike home. It was much cooler than home was, with no sun in the sky and she was glad that she had brought her cloak with her, the thing helping to keep her warm.

“Morning,” came the voice of Fitz, the man flicking though the notebook that he claimed that he had stolen from Hydra and once he saw that she was up, he closed it. She sat up, looking around her, taking in the buildings and the factories that occupied the land surrounding the water, tall grey things constructed of metal that seemed to dominate the landscape. He must have seen the curiosity that was sure to have lit up her face at this point. “London,” he explained, gesturing around himself. “We had a little help.”

She looked behind her, saw that they did in fact have help, another ship was pulling them into port. She turned back to face him. “So… when are we going to fight Ares?”

He frowned at her, confusion evident across his face at her question. “Ares?” he asked, hoping that she would clarify her question. Because he could have sworn on his mother’s life that when he was explaining who he was and what he was doing, he never once mentioned an Ares. Maybe she had just misheard him at one point.

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh Fitz. Ares the God of War Ares. The one responsible for this war. I mean who else could be responsible for the war? Only he could be capable of causing so much death, so much pain.”

_Ahhh,_ he thought. _That Ares. The God of War. Of course it was him, I mean who else would it be_. But he didn’t say these words out loud, he wasn’t mean like that. Though he still didn’t know what she was on about, he decided to play along, hoping that it would allow him to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters and pass the information on to Mace. “We can defeat him later,” he said, his voice somewhat distant but if Jemma though so, she never said anything. “We need to get to HQ first, talk to my… team about Hydra and their plans, and then we can go and find him, okay?”

Jemma nodded as the boat pulled up to the dock, and she bent down, picking up her sword and shield, and frowning at him once his eyes bulged wide. Then took of her cloak, sliding the sword into a sheath and placing the shield on her back before sliding her cloak back on and covering her weapons. “I’m not stupid, I know that man doesn’t like weapons, that he’s scared of them.” She stepped out of the boat, the tiny wooden thing shaking as she did so then offered her a hand to him, a grin on her face. “You coming?”

***

Taking Jemma around London, it took a lot (and he really did mean a lot) of effort to keep her from getting distracted. Which happened. A lot. She said that it was her first time visiting the land of man (this was still something he didn’t understand about her, this way of talking, speaking as though she weren’t like them, but he just decided to kind of roll with it, it was easier than arguing with her when there were so many lives at risk) and that she wanted to see everything that she could.

“You can later,” he told her, taking her by the wrist and trying to keep her on track as she tried to walk down yet another side street.

She gave a huff of annoyance but that was soon replaced by a soft noise of surprise. “Baby!” she called out, pulling herself free from his grasp and towards the pram, kneeling down in front of it and cooing at the young child that sat in it, the mum making light conversation with Jemma. “She’s so very pretty,” the woman herself complimented, much to the joy of the mother and much to the anger of Fitz. “What’s her name?”

“Jemma,” he called to her, taking the steps needed to close the distance between them. He crossed his arms, looking down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with awe and wonder. “You do want to defeat Ares, don’t you?”

She turned to face him and nodded as if she wanted nothing else in her life. “Yes, of course I do Fitz. When did I ever say that I didn’t?”

“Then we need to head over to Headquarters. Now.”

She shot to her feet instantly and after apologising to the mother, they started to head to one of the tall buildings that took up one street corners of London, thankfully with no more issues.

At least until the entered the building.

It seemed that Mace didn’t want this strange woman in his council meeting, and Fitz couldn’t help wondering why it was that he didn’t want her in the room; because she was a stranger or because she was a woman.

And it also seemed that Mace was more concerned with the peace treaty more than anything else and it took a lot of arguing and a lot of convincing for Mace to believe his story and to accept that Hydra were in fact planning something.

“The journal, Agent Fitz,” he commanded and Fitz passed over the journal, and Mace flicked through it, confusion lacing across Mace’s face as he tried to read it, not that Fitz would have complained because he had tried to read the notebook and hadn’t been able to understand a single word of it. There had been no words, or even letters in it that he knew, so he had figured that it must have been some kind of code. Mace looked up at the younger agent, anger laced in his eyes. “Agent Fitz, what’s the meaning of this?”

Fitz shrugged. “Like I said, it was taken from Whitehall’s office. Who knowns what language that is?”

“Let me see.” It was Jemma who spoke those three words, her voice drifting from where she was standing in the corner of the room. She crossed the room, her cloak billowing out behind her with each step that she took. She held out a hand, as if to accept the notebook but a snort came from the room and Jemma spun, looking to see who it was that had laughed since it wasn’t Mace.

It was Grant Ward, of course it was. Fitz had warned her about him when they had entered the room earlier, a hurried few words in her ear about what sort of man he was. About how he had an air of superiority about him. About how he acted like he was the most important person.

She frowned when she heard him snorting, wondering why he was laughing at her. But her face just seemed to make him laugh even more.

“You?” he asked, accepting the book from Mace himself and flicking through it. “You think you can read this? Please, it would take our best codebreakers months.”

“I know hundreds of thousands of languages,” she said back, a barely concealed anger in her tone. “You think that this one language would faze me?” She snatched the book out of his hand, Ward unable to keep the surprise from his face at just how strong she seemed to be. After flicking through a handful of pages she simply muttered _Kree_. Maybe it was some language that he had never heard of, Fitz couldn’t help but wonder. There were many languages out there. Then she looked up, having flicked through all of the journal and her expression was grim, all colour having left her face.

“It’s Hydra’s plans,” she said. “Everything about them…”

“Including the bioweapon?” Fitz could barely ask the question, the three words being a breath. Because if they had the plans, they could stop Hydra and potentially prevent countless deaths.

Jemma met his eyes and nodded. “They’re going to release it at the signing for the peace treaty. How many people are going to be there?”

Fitz shrugged. “There could be dozens, hundreds even.”

Jemma didn’t reply to this, just looking back down at the book again, her lips moving quickly as she read the plans again. “This has a radius of a couple of hundred miles,” she said, her voice low and full of shock. “Fitz, thousands could die. We need to stop this.”

It took him a moment to take in this news, at just what Hydra was planning to do. He knew that it was bad, but he hadn’t thought that it was this bad. “We do,” he breathed, eyes wide and taking her in, and she looked just as terrified as him, if not more. “We have to.”

He turned to Mace. “You can’t go. Stop the peace treaty signing. Show this to the Prime Minister, tell him what can happen…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say and what to do. All he knew was that he had to stop this from happening, stop all this death.

But Mace didn’t seem to care for it, his attention was focused on Jemma instead. His face was trying an unreadable mask and he crossed the room to Jemma, taking the notebook back out her hands, having to forcibly yank it from her hands. “How do we know that you’re not lying, that this is some lie you’re telling us? How do we know that you’re not _Hydra?_ ”

“Why would I lie about this? Why would I lie about all these people dying? Hydra, they killed my aunt! Why would I be working with them?”

He sighed, then turned back to Fitz. “Why did you bring this woman here? Because she saved your life? She’s a woman Agent Fitz, she has no place in a war council. We’re not going to listen to her words, most of which could be lies. The peace treaty signing is going ahead. And that’s the end of that.”

This seemed to more than upset Jemma, and it took all of Fitz’s strength and then some to hold her back, as she tried to get to Mace, a barrage of anger escaping her.

“Jemma,” he hissed into her ear, hoping that she would hear him. “It’s not worth it, yeah? It’s no worth it. I know people, okay, we can work something out, we can stop Hydra, okay? Stop Ares?”

Jemma seemed to calm down slightly at his words, and with one final tug, she managed to pull herself free from his grasp. For a brief moment, Fitz thought that she was going to punch Mace in the face from the way that she was looking at him, Ward standing back and staring at her in shock, but she must have decided that she was better than that, and just stormed from the room instead.

***

Fitz had taken her to a café afterwards, hoping to calm her down from her encounter with Mace and Ward. He himself was in a state of disbelief, unable to actually believe that Mace had said those words to her. And they had lost the notebook, all the information about what Hydra was planning, to make matters worse.

“I’m sorry,” he had told her on the walk out of Headquarters, his voice heavy with regret. She seemed really upset and angry about what had happened to her, and she seemed confused, as though she didn’t understand why she was being treated differently just because she was a woman. “About Mace. About losing the notebook.”

“Are people truly like that?” she asked, not facing him and he didn’t blame her. After all that had happened, he was barely able to look at himself also.

“Some are,” he told her, not wanting to tell her the truth but knowing that lying in this situation would be the worst thing to do.

“Why?” she asked, confusion and sadness laced heavy in her voice. “Why don’t people think that women are capable of what man is?”

He gave a heavy sigh. “Honestly, I don’t know.” He didn’t have an answer for her, despite how much he wanted to answer her. And saying that it was simply how the world worked, it didn’t seem like it was a valid answer, or the right one. She just seemed so disappointed at how the world worked, at women being treated differently, as if they were less, simply because they were women. And he couldn’t blame her, it annoyed and upset him too; no one should be treated any differently simply because of who they were. But he never voiced these thoughts, his opinion out loud. She was upset, and he was too scared to say anything, in case he upset her further.

So after that, they had walked in silence, the thing heavy between them.

But that was a number of hours ago now, and whilst she was eating the food that he had ordered her, he had excused himself, hoping that he could provide the help that he had promised her. She seemed to still be under the illusion that defeating Ares would help to defeat Hydra but at this point, he didn’t care. She seemed to be more than capable of helping to bring Hydra themselves down, and more importantly, she wanted to.

And he would need all the help that he could.

If S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t going to help, if they were simply going to let the treaty be signed, and put so many people at risk because of Hydra, he couldn’t allow that to happen. And hopefully, the people he knew would think the same.

“Jemma?” he called out to her, coming to join her at the table once again. She placed her spoon down and pointed at what she was eating. “What’s this? It’s super good.” She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. It was super contagious when she smiled and there was just something about it, how light and easy it was, how her eyes seemed to twinkle when she smiled. She just seemed so full of wonder, wanting to know what everything was and it caused a nervous fluttering in his stomach that he tried to ignore every time he looked at her but found he couldn’t.

“You’ve never had ice cream?” he asked, unable to believe that she hadn’t.

She shook her head. “It’s amazing.”

“You have to have it walking along the beach, there’s no better way.”

“You have to show me that,” Jemma told me. “But after we defeat Ares.”

“And Hydra,” Fitz added, hoping that Jemma wasn’t too distracted.

She nodded. “Of course. But earlier, you mentioned help. Did you… did you get that sorted?”

He smiled, and looked over his shoulder, at the group of people that had congregated by the counter, one of them casting glances over her shoulder at them and once Fitz beckoned them over with his hand, they walked over. There was three of them, and they all pulled over chairs, joining the unlikely duo at their table; Fitz still wearing the clothes he had been undercover in (thankfully it was casual clothing, no giving away anything about Hydra) and Jemma in the cloak that covered her armour.

Jemma looked at the three of them, her face softening. “You got help,” she whispered, turning her attention back to Fitz.

He gave a smug smile. “Course I did, I said I would, didn’t I?” He turned to face the three new-comers. “Lance Hunter, Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse. Three of the best people that I know. Bobbi and Daisy, they’re some of the best fighters that I know and Hunter here is one of the best marksmen.”

Jemma looked at all three of them, staring in wonder. “You’re happy to do this? Happy to help me?”

Daisy nodded. “Of course, Fitz is one of my best friends, and I’ve lost so much because of Hydra, so helping to bring them down, it’s something that I’m more than prepared to do.”

The awe like wonder returned to Jemma’s face and it seemed that she was getting more and more emotional. “Thank you,” she whispered to Fitz, to everyone with the first tears glistening in her eyes. “For everything.”

Bobbi shrugged. “It’s no big deal, we’re more than prepared to help.”

The edges of Hunter’s lips curved up. “So when do we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
